Get Me out of these Pants, Big Boy
“Oh goodie!” Jacy called out as she collected the cash from Riley. She stuffed it down her blouse which was a tricky task since there was so little of it, both the blouse and the cash. She headed towards the infirmary and peering inside, saw it was unoccupied and the Denta-Kiln-Twenty-Five-Hundred was missing as well. She tossed her hat on the counter then moved on to the engine room. She arrived as the Captain was leaving and gave him a slight curtsy. “Daddy Keller,” she said by way of acknowledgement before the Captain mumbled a response and walked away. Jacy watched him go then stepped into the engine room with Dimitri. He was wearing a pair of coveralls and the place looked like he’d kicked over a few toolboxes. “I’m glad you’re here big boy. Riley wants me to pose as your assistant mechanic and with you speaking nothing but Russian, I’ll do the translating if we’re asked any questions. You okay with that?” As she talked she looked through the storage for the smallest pair of coveralls she could find. “I’m going to need your help with these,” she smacked her own ass. “It's hot as balls out there and now I've started sweating so there's no chance I'm getting out of these pants without some brute force.” She unstrapped the holster, tossed it and the coveralls on a workbench then lifted her left knee to unzip her boot and slide her foot out. Her socks were pink and black striped with little bows at the cuff. She switched and did the same with the right before undoing the clasp to her pants at her waist. Dimitri looked back at the doorway like he was in danger of getting caught doing something wrong. “It's alright; Vas is off ship collecting the Doc. Just grab the waist and peel them down. No you're going to have to tug on them harder than that. That's it.” As the leather pants began to slide past her hips Jacy warned the big man, “Maybe you want to be turning your head at this point. I didn't want pantylines so I didn’t wear any.” As Jacy snaked her way out of the pants she held onto Dimitri's shoulder for balance and when the stiff leather was in a pile on the floor she grabbed the coveralls and quickly dressed. “Thanks, I owe you one.” Jacy left the top of the coveralls hanging down and tied the sleeves around her waist. She bent down to collect her pants and hung them in the storage locker next to some other gear. “I gotta swing by the galley; we're staging a card game by way of alibi. Be right back.” She stomped her feet to settle them into her boots. As soon as she opened the hatch to the engine room she heard an awful racket which she followed to the galley. Lyen was there manipulating some device. Jacy rushed to help her silence the noise which some crew must have thought to be music? “That's better," she told Lyen when all was quiet again. "Perhaps no music, I think? Ah, this is for you," Jacy reached down her top then reached further until she had the cash in hand. She gave the money to Lyen and looked around the large table. It really did look as if a card game was underway. “I don’t believe you and I have been introduced,” Jacy held out her hand to Lyen. “My name is Jacy Lloyd. I’m pretending to be the Engineer’s assistant. Not the real engineer, though. He doesn’t work well with others and is currently locked in a crate.”